Submachine Guns
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page covers the Light Submachine Gun and Heavy Submachine Gun weapon categories, both of which use the Submachine Gun weapon proficiency. Submachine Gun Tables Damage (Dmg): This column lists the damage a weapon inflicts. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines its damage (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Error/Threat (E/T): This column lists the error and threat ranges of attacks made with a weapon. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines the error or threat ranges of its attacks (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Ammunition (Ammo): This column lists a weapon’s ammo code, which consists of 2 numbers separated by a letter — ”M” for self-contained removable magazine, “S” for an internal supply of shots, “B” for a belt, and “D” for a removable drum. The number before the letter is the number of shots the weapon can hold and the number after the letter is the number of reloads automatically supplied with the weapon (e.g. 15M4 indicates that the gun comes with 4 fully loaded 15-shot magazines). When a weapon’s ammo code lists two or more options, the character may gain only 1 of them with each weapon pick. The full complement of ammo supplied when it’s chosen is also called the weapon’s ammunition stockpile. Several rules and upgrades change a weapon’s full ammo stockpile or offer additional stockpiles to the character. Recoil (Rec): This column lists a firearm’s Recoil value. If a character whose Strength score is lower than this value fires the weapon in Single-Shot mode, he suffers a –1 penalty with his attack check. If a character whose Strength score is lower than this value fires the weapon in Burst or Full Auto mode, he suffers a penalty with his attack check equal to the difference between the Recoil value and his Strength score. Range Increment (RI): This column lists the range increment of an item’s primary effect. A firearm’s maximum range is determined by its sub-category — 5 range increments for holdout pistols, backup revolvers, shotguns, and flamethrowers, and 10 range increments for all other weapons. When a random die roll is followed by the word “blast” in this column, the item’s primary effect expands per the blast rules, using the die result as “blast damage.” Unless otherwise specified within the effect, this blast damage does not cause injury. Size/Hands (SZ/Hand): This column lists an item’s Size and the number of hands required to use it Qualities (Qual): This column lists a vehicle or weapon’s qualities, each of which modifies its performance or game rules in some fashion. Light Submachine Guns Light submachine guns (SMGs) feature compact designs and may be used one-handed. Like their heavy cousins, these weapons are not common in civilian hands, being sold strictly for law enforcement and military applications in most countries. 'CZ Skorpion' (Czech Republic) This small and reliable SMG is used throughout Eastern Europe by police and criminals alike. 'H&K MP5K' (Germany) This is a “chopped” variant of the MP5, produced for executive protection and other low-profile missions. It has an extremely short barrel, no stock, and an integral vertical foregrip. An MP5K may be requested with a special briefcase at a cost of 1 upgrade. This case has a trigger built into its handle, allowing the SMG to be fired without being removed from the case (at a –2 gear penalty with each attack check). 'H&K MP7A1' (Germany) This weapon has a distinct futuristic look and features armor-defeating capability. It has seen service with German special operations troops. 'IMI Micro-Uzi' (Israel) This is the smallest Uzi in production. 'MAC M10' (USA) This weapon is commonly known as the “Ingram Mac 10.” It’s one of the best-known products of the now-defunct Military Armaments Corporation and has a blisteringly high rate of fire at 1,100 rounds per minute. 'MAC M11' (USA) This is a slightly smaller M10 model that fires 1,600 rounds per minute (or a full magazine in under 2 seconds). 'Steyr TMP' (Austria) This lightweight polymer-framed weapon is highly controllable for its compact size. Heavy Submachine Guns Heavy submachine guns are bulky and often awkward, sacrificing sleek single-handed operation for incredible ballistic punch. 'FN P90' (Belgium) This SMG is designed for vehicle crews and rear-echelon personnel. It features a fully ambidextrous design and a clear plastic magazine that runs along the top of the weapon, with individual rounds rotating 90 degrees as they’re fed into the chamber. 'German State Arsenal MP-40' (Germany) Also known as the “Schmeisser,” this was the standard German submachine gun during World War II. It is also a modern paramilitary armament, having made its way into the hands of many mercenaries. 'H&K MP5A4/MP5A5' (Germany) This is the most popular submachine gun in the world today, in use by countless police and military units. The A5 is a collapsible stock variant. 'H&K MP5SD5/MP5SD6' (Germany) The MP5SD5 has an integral silencer and is designed to use standard 9mm ammunition, reducing velocity to subsonic speed before it leaves the muzzle. The SD6 is a collapsible stock variant. 'H&K MP5/10 and MP5/40' (Germany) This weapon was developed for American law enforcement but was discontinued in 2000. The FBI currently has most the of the existing MP5/10s, and police forces own most of the MP5/40s. 'H&K UMP' (Germany) This weapon is an “in” gun for many SWAT teams. 'IMI Uzi' (Israel) This is the most common submachine gun in the world today (with over 10 million copies in existence). It was also the first modern submachine gun, in use with over 90 nations’ militaries. The IMI Uzi is designed for reliability under adverse conditions. 'IMI Mini-Uzi' (Israel) This is a scaled-down Uzi, trading range for concealability. 'RSA Bizon-2' (Russia) This weapon’s controls are based on AK-47 to make it familiar to Russian troops. It features a high-capacity helical magazine that runs parallel to the barrel. It’s seen service with several Eastern European militaries. 'Sten Mk. II/Mk. II(S)' (UK) This weapon was produced by British defense industry during World War II. Its magazine well is on the left side of the gun, making the weapon virtually impossible to conceal when loaded. The rare Mk. II(S) variant features an integral silencer for commando operations. 'Thompson M1928' (USA) The “Tommy gun” is the archetypal gangster weapon of the Prohibition era, with a distinctive drum magazine. Category: Gear RulesCategory: Weapons